The present invention concerns a method and device for manufacturing brushes.
In particular, the invention concerns brush manufacturing machines with at least one boring unit and at least one filling unit which have a fixed place in the machine.
The invention hereby aims to provide a method and device which offers a continuous process, which implies that the removal of a brush body filled with bristles and the positioning of a new brush body in the same brush holder takes place during the boring and filling process of the subsequent brush or brushes.